Is This love?
by Yokaze Night
Summary: Xigbar takes his abuse too far on Demyx one evening. Saix finds out and is he too late to save Demyx? And what does Marluxia have to do with any of this? Saix/Demyx pairing, slight MarlyxXigbar mostly Xigbar bashing.


**Is it Love?**

YN: Okay so this is my first lemon. Please be nice… I will accept criticism only if there is no cruelty behind it. EX. You suck. Not acceptable. Please be kind and enjoy. Saix is OOC in this. Don't like don't read!

**Summary: Xigbar takes his abuse too far on Demyx one evening. Saix finds out and is he too late to save Demyx? And what does Marluxia have to do with any of this? Saix/Demyx pairing, slight MarlyxXigbar mostly Xigbar bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy. I wish I did some that Demyx could hang with us and I could kick Xigbar's butt. Wait! I cosplay as him! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Saix is sitting in his room watching TV. He can hear Xigbar in the room next to him talking. Out of nowhere there's a loud smack and Demyx crying out. Saix turns off his TV and listens for anymore sounds. He can hear a door open. He walks out of his room and crashes into Demyx.

"Dem, you alright", he asks. Demyx shakes his head as tears fall down his face fast and he falls to floor. Speaking softly he says, "Come on." Saix picks Demyx up off the floor and takes him into his room, gently setting him on the bed. "Demyx, what's wrong?"

"Xigbar's been hitting me again even though Xemnas told him not to", Demyx says. "Shhh... It's okay Demyx. You're safe." Saix rubs soothing circles on his back. Demyx just cries harder. Saix wraps his arms around Demyx softly saying, "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not. If I go back to that room he'll hit me more", Demyx says sobbing. "Then you can stay here in my room", Saix says holding Demyx close. "I have to find Xemnas and tell him Xigbar did it again."

"Dem, Xemnas isn't here. He won't be back for at least a month." Demyx starts to cry again. "Shhh. Demyx it'll be okay. I'll talk to Xigbar. Wait here", he says. Saix stands up and leaves the room closing the door. He walks over to Xigbar's room and knocks on the door.

"Go away Demyx! You little bitch", Xigbar yells through the door. "It's Saix. Open the door Xigbar", Saix says calmly. "Go away you asshole!" Saix kicks the door open and pins Xigbar to the wall demanding, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get off you bastard!" Xigbar growls out. "Not a chance. Why the hell do you keep hitting Dem?" Saix demands.

"That's none of your damn business bitch!" Xigbar curses at Saix. Saix getting tired of Xigbar's mouth smacks him across the face. "It is my damn business. I'm in charge when Xemnas is gone on business." Xigbar kicks Saix in the shin. Saix pins him to the wall chest first. "I know what you do to Demyx. What if someone were to do that to you", Saix asks smirking.

"Let go of me you jackass!" Xigbar demands. "You're in no position to give orders Xigbar. Best if you kept your mouth shut", Saix says. Xigbar glares at the wall. "Go fuck yourself Saix."

"Why would I do that when I could just fuck you", Saix asks, his smirk getting bigger. Xigbar turns his head to glare at Saix. "You're a fucking bastard." Saix grabs Xigbars ass. "You sure you want to keep talking?"

"Stop that!" Xigbar yells. Saix pushes Xigbar against the wall again saying, "I'll do whatever I please." He slides his hand inside Xigbar's boxers. Xigbar not enjoying Saix fondling his goods kicks backwards, succeeding in kicking Saix in the dick. Saix grunts in pain. "That's it!" He throws Xigbar onto the bed stomach first and ties down his wrists and ankles. "Go to hell Saix!" Saix leans close to Xigbar's face and says, "I'm gonna show you the hell you put Demyx through."

"Go die in a hole." Xigbar says. Saix just smirks, saying, "You know, maybe I'll just leave you here, all tied up and let Marly come in and have his way with you."

"Go die." Saix takes his cell from his pocket and calls Marly. Marly answers, "Hello?"

"You interested in Xigbar", Saix asks. "Depends. Can I torture him", Marly replies. "Whatever you want. Why don't you come down to his room. I got a surprise for ya", Saix says smirking at Xigbar. "On my way." Before Marly gets there Saix strips Xigbar of all his clothes and waits for Marly at the door. There's a knock at the door. Saix opens it.

"Hey. Come on in", Saix say showing Marly Xigbar. "He did something naughty didn't he", Marly asks grinning evily. "Yup. Demyx is crying in my room because of him."

"I'll take care of Xigbar", Marly says. "Thanks", he says. Saix walks out of the room and back to his own. "Dem? You okay", he asks. While Saix was gone Demyx climbed under the covers on the bed and hid. He is still there. Saix walks over and gently touches his shoulder. Demyx flinches at the touch. "It's okay. It's me Demyx." Saix pulls the covers off Demyx. "Saix?"

"You're alright. Xigbar won't hurt you anymore."

"Promise", Demyx asks. "I promise. I had Marly take care of him." Demyx nods and asks softly, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Uhhhh... Sure?" Demyx climbs into Saix's lap and leans against him yawning. "You tired?" Demyx nods his head sleepily. Saix smiles softly. Demyx starts to falls asleep and Saix lets him. Demyx falls asleep clutching Saix's shirt. Saix lays down on his bed still holding Demyx saying softly, "I'm not going anywhere Dem."

***TIME SKIP***

The next morning Saix wakes up next to Demyx. Carefully so that he doesn't wake demyx up, Saix gets out of bed and goes over to Xigbar's room. He knocks on the door saying, "Marly, you still there?" Marly pokes his head out of the room. "Yeah. I'm not done with the bastard though."

"M'kay. Have fun." Saix walks back to his own room. When he gets there Demyx is starting to wake up. "Morning Dem."

"Morning", Demyx replies sleepily. "You feel better than last night", Saix asks. "Yeah."

"Good." Saix smiles softly and sits next to Demyx. He frowns and speaks softly, "Hey, I know that this may be hard for you to talk about but where did Xigbar hit you?"

Demyx sighs. "Any place he could." Saix puts an arm around Demyx's shoulder saying, "I'm sorry Dem." Demyx winces slightly. "Is that all he did to you? Was there anything else?" Demyx shakes his head. "Nothing else besides that and the usual shit."

"I'm sorry Dem. I wish I could have helped you earlier."

"It's fine. I'll heal eventually. Besides there was nothing you could do." Saix quickly turns and kisses Demyx on the lips. Demyx sits there shocked. Saix pulls away stuttering, "S-sorry..." He looks at the floor. "Saix. I'm okay. You just surprised me is all." Saix doesn't look up and fiddles with his hands. Demyx gently makes Saix look at him and kisses him softly. Saix is surprised at first but then kisses him back. Demyx moans softly into the kiss.

**LAST WARNING LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NOT SUTIBLE FOR PEOPLES UNDER 16!**

Saix gently pushes Demyx onto his back on the bed. Demyx groans slightly in pain. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

Saix gently pins Demyx down and kisses his neck. Demyx moans a little louder. Saix slides a hand under Dem's shirt. Dem blushes softly. "Are you okay with this Dem", Saix asks. "Yes." Saix runs his hand down to Demyx's crotch and gently rubs his arousal. Demyx moans louder. "Does it feel good", Saix asks still rubbing. Demyx nods his head and bites his lower lip. Saix smiles and after taking off Demyx's clothes, takes Demyx's length into his mouth. "AH!" Demyx cries out and bucks into Saix's mouth. Saix gags and holds down Demyx's hips. Demyx tosses his head back and forth while Saix gives a hard suck. "Ngh! S-Saix…" Demyx whimpers. Saix suck harder and faster. Demyx lets out a loud moan. Saix smirks and hums around Demyx's length. "A-Ah!" Demyx releases his seed into Saix's mouth.

Saix smirks and swallows all of it. "Delicious." Demyx blushes after hearing this. "You ready?" Demyx nods. "Yeah."

"Okay." Saix pulls down his pants and boxers. Demyx's eyes widen at the sight. "I-Is that going to fit in me?" Demyx asks worriedly. Saix chuckles softly, "Yeah it will." Demyx nods and looks at the ceiling. "This will hurt a bit Dem."

"Okay…" Demyx says. Saix kisses demyx hard and thrusts into him all the way. Demyx cries out into Saix's mouth. Saix stills so Demyx can adjust. "You okay?" Saix asks concerned. "It hurts…"

"It'll feel better if you relax Dem", Saix says. 'I don't know how long I'll be able to last till I just start moving…' he thinks. Demyx relaxes and shifts his hips telling Saix that he's ready. Saix sighs in relief and starts to thrust softly and slowly. They keep this pace until Demyx grows tired of it. "Faster… Harder… Please Saix…" Demyx pleads. "With pleasure." Saix thrusts harder and faster. Demyx cries out with pleasure. "How's it feel Dem?" Saix asks, panting slightly. "Sooo good…" Demyx moans. Saix smirks and thrusts harder. "AH!" Demyx moans. "L-let go Saix…"

"If I do that I'll lose what little control I have over myself Demyx." Saix grunts. "Please… I won't mind."

Saix sighs and nods in agreement. He lets go and thrusts as hard and as fast as he can. Demyx moans and clings to Saix. This goes on for a couple hours. "I-I'm close Dem…"

"M-me too…" Demyx pants. With a final thrust Saix cums deep inside Demyx. He pulls out and falls beside Demyx and pulls him close. Demyx yawns and buries his face into Saix's chest. They soon fall asleep holding onto each other. Both wondering, Is this Love?


End file.
